Blood wars
by Sisster Darkness
Summary: What if Gannon had a daughter? A daughter that had a thirst for blood. Was Gannon ever realy from Hyrule?


Shyla could hear the steady poundings of her mighty war horse thundering across the vast open fields. The war was on and she hated it. Ever since she was born she was forced into war. The one thing she hated the most was the death it involved. Her husband, the king was supposed to be here with her. But due to a recent illness he was unable to be at her side. She closed her eyes as she soon felt the air around her change. Then as she opend her eyes, she could smell it, the blood had a soft metallic scent that seemed to tear at her very soul. It made her sick.  
It didn't help much that she was far into her pregnancy with a child. Most people would have thought badly of the king had they known. But it was her will to keep the child a secret until it was time to give birth. If every one knew then she would be treated as if she were fragile. People would be jumping into harms way just to protect her. Shyla was a very able woman able to do just about anything a man could do. Being pregnant was just one reminder that she was not truely a man.

So she left for this one last war when she wasn't even showing yet. So many months had passed by between the time she left untill now. And at first it was easy to hide her new life, as time went on however she had to use heavy coats and armor to hide the child from her people. Last they needed was to think they needed to sacrifice them selves for her.

Her hair was as white as the night moon. Her skin was just as white to fallow. From a distance one would think she was an angel. But on a closer look they would see a battle torn war Queen. With all the scars to show her victories. When she walked into a room every one immediately gave her the up most respect , so much in fact, the king often became jellious of her. Now she was headed into the biggest battle ever. One that she knew eighther side would win. Every man on that battleground was going to die and they knew it. The enemy was the most evil any being could imagine. But her men knew they hade a sliver of a chance. they knew they had a great war general on there side and that was Shyla. And as any good war general would know it was the enemys weekness. For she knew that without there evil sorcerer. The magic he used to pesess his followers would simply end. Makeing her the victor of this final battle.

It was only a matter of minutes before Shyla found him. He had been looking for her as well. When there eyes met it was like mixing Vinegar with baking soda in a tightly sealed jar. The air around them seamed to explode with hatred for each other. It was the dark king who spoke first "Shyla, long have I waited for this pleasure." He said with a twisted evil grin. He was hideus to look at. His skin was a pale green. His hair black like oil. and his teeth were pointed and sharp. 

"Really, I was about to say the same about you, Have you put on some weight since the last time I saw you?" Shyla asked as she held her hand on the hilt of her sword ready for an attack. 

"You mock me now, but wait until I have taken you captive, I will use your body for my personal joys, what do you say to that your highness?" He said as he licked his lips like a dog waiting for its meat. 

"I say, you are a sick son of a bitch and I hope that you rot in a hell worse then the one you have created on this world." Shyla pulled out her sword before the last words left her mouth and pointed it at the dark king. Suddenly the smile on the Dark king's face faded and he lifted his hand to throw a ball of fire. He was already a few seconds too slow for Shyla effortlessly hit it aside with the flat of her sword.

"AWWW is that all you got, poor baby." Suddenly with a scream of rage he kicked his horse and charged at Shyla. Shyla smiled and charged at him with equal force. Then in a shower of sparks the two jumped off their horses and landed on the ground. Just as Shyla stood up fully to the dark king you could see the flash of lightning off of her sword. She looked in her opponent's eyes. He was ready too. The dark king, the more skilled of the two brought his sword down on Shyla. It was a battle no one would soon forget. Suddenly Shyla brought her sword up to block him. Then with a smile she twisted his sword around and struck at the dark king. He knew what was coming even before Shyla knew what was going on. Shyla ducked and turned around as she tried to par another attack from the dark king but was too slow, and she stumbled back.  
He looked at her smugly " So, Shyla willing to give up?" 

Shyla just glared at him. She knew she should stop but she knew also it would mean defeat. She got up and charged at the dark king. He suddenly formed a ball of fire in his hand and fired it at Shyla. Shyla was totally unprepared for this new attack and fell back. He knew this would be his chance to do something the world would talk about. He charged at Shyla and Shyla only had a second to look up and see his blade right in front of her face. Then she only knew the searing pain that followed. She was mad now. Mad that another person had gotten the better of her. She got up, and felt the red hotness of her own blood down her face and did to him what he did to her. The blow felt like sledgehammers hitting her in the head . Shlya knew he had the best of her but she was not about to go down with out a say in the matter.  
She found her sword between the attacks and threw it at the Dark lord. To her joy it hit its intended victim and he fell back.  
Both were now deathly injured and nighther of them were going to live through this fight. The dark lord had by now seen her swollen belly and knew immediately just, how he was going to finish the woman off. 

He then looked to the sky and held his hands high above his head " I call upon all the powers of darkness and ask of one last favor, let my spirit live on through this child of war!"- however when he said this it sounded different to Shyla, to her it sounded like gibberish. Suddenly the dark lord fell dead and for a few seconds every thing was still. Then suddenly a ball of light erupted from his body and every thing it touched turned into a corps, all except for Shyla.  
Instead of dying she felt the dark lord's soul flow into her and into her baby. With a shiver of fear she knew that if she lived surly her baby would be the downfall of many lives. Therefore, she too prayed for a way of protecting her self and her baby's original soul. Suddenly a light appeared infront of her and she saw an angel that looked just like her self. It was then she knew her child was to be a girl and the angel was her dead child's soul. Some how she knew that some day her child would live to have a normal life, just not now. Shyla then grabbed her daughters hand and she felt her soul being pulled from her body. When she looked back a baby was lying next to her in a puddle of her own blood and the blood of other people who have died in that war as well.

Blood it was a life force. With out it there would be nothing. Lyr knew this. But she also knew that with it there was nothing as well. She had her dragon, a beautiful white dragon. He was a rarity among others. He was a war dragon, and she was a war princess. Born into war, die in war. that was her people's beliefs. Blood would be her life and she knew it from the beginning

She was born on a bloody battle field. Her mother was dead from her last battle. Her last thoughts and her last wishes were never herd. Lyr was found crying in a puddle of her mothers blood and the blood of every other fallen hero on that ground. She was the only living soul there. Her father was grief stricken on her arrival. He knew the queen would die but he didn't know he was to be a father. When Lyr was placed in his arms as he cried out of sorrow and of joy.

They say that when she was born into the blood. Her hair was permanently washed with the color red. But then ageain most of here people had red hair to begin with. Her eyes were sky blue and her skin was so pale it was as if she was born from the dead. Her skin was always cool to the touch and when she slept her breath was so shallow one would think she wasn't breathing at all. The king always rejoiced every time she awoke, for he was afraid she would not wake up one day.

When she was ten her father took her to her first war. It was an eye opener for her. Her father had given her a sword and told her to use it if she needed to. The war was loud and it was bloody. The smell made the air smell like liquid mettle. It was so heavy in the air every breath she took she could taste it. The field was so covered with blood it was up to her tinny waist. It was like walking in thick water, and she loved every minute of it. She loved war it meant blood. Somehow how she developed a taste for blood and begged her father to start unnecessary wars just so she could see the blood. Soon she became the prison executioner, something her father knew nothing of.

She would hide her self from all others and go into the dungeons and torture the men. She loved the sight of skin ripping from extreme pulling.and the screams of the dyeing who have been dyeing from mortal wounds for days now. She loved the pleadings for mercy. and the way they peed there pants from the mear sight of her. best of all, no one knew it was the innocent princess who was a victorious war Heroine an idol to all other men and women.

When she was sixteen she was an identical of her mother. She looked nothing like her father except the red hair. But her features were flawless. It was when she was seventeen a new war broke out and it would be her job to find her father a suitable dragon. While she was away hunting for a dragon her home was attacked and her father was murdered. All that was left was the black soot on the stone castle. Everything ells was incinerated by flame or torn apart by savage hands. The ones that fled were few and small. When Lyr returned to her home and saw what had happened she was in a furry of rage. She vowed to create an army of her own and destroy who ever had killed her father and her kingdom.

Now her army was complete and they stood on the brink of the war. She had gained the trust of the dragon's and promised them fresh blood if they helped her with her vow. The idea of fresh blood made them excited and eager to do what she asked. Soon she had four thousand dragons under her command. Every one eager to serve her. Later she would be nicknamed the dragon Queen.

The army they were facing were not men but Orks and Uri-ki, the ones who destroyed her family and her people. With a cry of rage the battle begun and the dragons flew to the creatures of evil. It wasn't a battle but more like cats chasing mice. Soon all of the orks and Uri-ki were dead. The dragons full and happy. Lyr let them go and she felt as if she needed more blood, more killing more death.

Soon she found her self killing the innocent. Enjoying the happiness of the cries for mercy and the wails of the mothers as she slowly killed there children in front of them. It made her laugh when they tried to hold the pieces of there infant baby asking why would she do a thing like this. Only to find no answer but a slow painful death themselves. Soon lyr became so evil her eyes shone red and her hair became wild. Her movements were quick and her hunts silent. She was the predator and everything ells was the pray.

One day she was following a young virgin girl in the woods. This was a new town and they knew nothing of the terror that was lurking around them. The girl was about fourteen and she was very pretty, much like Lyr once was years and years ago. The girl had blond hair and red lips. Her body was very shapely for her age but that didn't matter. What mattered was how Lyr was going to rip her limbs and pull out her hair little bits at a time. She would then finish her off by breaking every bone in her body, while she was still alive and could feel every painful moment of it.

Lyr stalked her for awhile then right when she was about to pounce the girl disaperd and in her place was a black hole in space. Lyr could not stop in mid air and she fell throu that hole.

" We need your help, wake up Lyr we need you." It was a strange voice but Lyr didn't know what to think. No one has ever asked her for her help, minus the cries for merci from her victims. When she opened her eyes she was in a cage just big enough for her to sit up. Looking at her throu the bars were three people. A young man in white stockings and a green tunic, his eyes were almost the same blue lyres once was. The second was an old man with white pieces of hair sticking out from all sides, he wore a blue robe and had on a blue hat. The last one was another man. His face was hidden behind a mask but his eyes were as red as lyres, and his hair was a golden blond.

Where am I was what Lyr wanted to say but what came out was a garbled growl and some hissings. She had been away from human contact for so long she had forgotten how to talk, instead she sounded like a beast.

The green tunic one frowned and turned to the masked one "Are you sure about this, she seams kind of wild, we only have four weeks to tame her and save Gannondorf."

The name sounded familiar like she knew it all of her life but she couldn't quite put a finger on it. Suddenly the room shook and the roof was torn off the building. Everything in the room was then scattered and thrown everywhere. Something had hit the cage Lyr was in and broke the door off the cage. with out a second thought she jumped through the hole. When she looked back at the trio they were all in a battle with some giant creature. She then saw the door was open to the world on the other side and she smiled. Thanks to the giant creature a new world was now open for her to release her terror.

After link and Zelda had sent him to the sacred realm the dark being had left him. For a while Gannon spent his time reflecting on what happened and how he was ever going to make it up to link. It was then that the sages let him out and he made his amends.One day link went to check uo on him and found Gannon lying on the floor with blood pouring out of his slit wrists. Link ran into Gannons home and started to yell at him as he found some old cloth to wrap around his wounds.(yeah I know its Gannon why should link save his sorry ass?)

that was when link found out about Gannons past life. Some parts were boring some were interesting. But what interested him most was how he came to Hyrull. Gannon said that long ago he and his followers fled from there land when Gannon was unable to controll his daughters blood rampages. That they were not originaly from Hyrull but from a land far in another world. When they traveld through the portal he became possed by an evil force that was traped between the two worlds. It gave him imortality and turned all of his people into women. When he first came to Hyrull it was just beguining. he found his place in the dessert and stayed there while Hyrull turned into an empire. He waited till the time was right and started the war link was born from.

But when link asked for more about his daughter he became furious. He told link of how his daughter, Lyr was born on a battle field of blood and how his kingdome came to ruins. How his daughter was always hungry for blood and murder. And how much it him sad to think about his lost wife. He told link that he shouldnt of let her go to that battle alone. Now that the evil force that possesed him was now gone he was able to think of his past life and it made his heart acke. Befor link left Gannon he told him he would find a way to make him feel better. Secretly link felt a little sory for this man, eventhough he did try to kill him.

Now link knew Gannons daughter was a ruthless killer and a savage beast. It seamed the dark shadow of evil runs in the family. He was a little pissed off about the goron but when he found out the goron had let her out he became enraged " Sheik, help me find Lyr before she does any damage to her self or to Hyrull." He said as he picked up his sword. Sheik noded and picked up his lute. Link knew that in her mind, that deep down in there was a human soul. but he had to tame the beast before he could even think of her as anything more.


End file.
